The Banishing Act
by Blackkitten23
Summary: The council takes advantage of Sarutobi's death and banish Naruto after he brings Tsunade back. You would think he'd get captured the second he steps through the gates, but he manages to pull a vanishing act and get away. So where is he? – Yaoi Boy X Boy - multiple Crossovers
1. The Banishment, The Witch and The List

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Paring: Naruto x ?**

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't believe it! They banish me?! I bring Grandma Tsunade back to be the fifth hokage and they banish me! ... oh well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, it was only a matter of time ... I'm glad I hid some supplies and a change of clothes in case something like this happened" said Naruto as he ran as fast as he could away from the village and towards his hidden things.

Naruto suddenly stopped when he sensed people coming "two people coming from Konoha ... feels like, Torune and Fu, Danzo's ROOT anbu and two people coming from the opposite direction ... feels like ... shit, it's Itachi and Kisame, damn I can't fool these guys with clones" he summoned a clone "go get my supplies" the clone nodded and left.

Naruto sat in a clearing and waited. He knew trying to out run these guys was a dumb idea. His best bet was to get them to confront each other and if his plan worked, they might just turn on each other and give him a chance to escape.

A kunai flew by and grazed his arm "found you, you're coming with us brat" said Kisame as he and Itachi entered the clearing

"Wrong, the kyuubi vessel is to come with us" said Torune as he and Fu entered the clearing.

"of course he would want Naruto ... a fight it is then" said Itachi

"HOLD IT!" they all look at Naruto "it wouldn't be a good idea to fight. After all a big fight will bring unwanted attention and that's something you don't need. Especially you two, Itachi, Kisame, Konoha might not give two shits about me, but do you think they will let those bounties on your heads slip through their greedy fingers and Torune, Fu the walking mummy does not need you to be seen. It might expose some things that he does not want exposed" the four ninja lower their weapons. Naruto, surprisingly, was right and clearly knows more then he lets on "so how about a contest of sorts instead, the one who wins I will go with and cause no trouble"

The ninja look at each and Kisame says "alright you have our attention brat, what's the contest?"

Naruto mentally smirks as he sensed that his clone got the supplies and was coming back "if I'm going to be brainwashed and turned into a mindless weapon I would want drop dead gorgeous partner, trust me, it will make the brainwashing easier, or if I'm going to be killed as a sacrifice … well, what more could a guy ask for than to have a sexy executioner ... so the contest is ... who's hotter, Itachi" holds up a series of pictures of a naked Itachi "or Torune" he holds up a series of pictures of a naked Torune. Torune and Itachi's jaws drop "so, who would like to help judge?"

"ME!" said Kisame and Fu

Naruto, Fu and Kisame sat in a circle and laid out the pictures.

"Damn brat, these pictures are good!" smirked Kisame

Fu said "I agree, but how did you get them? Wow, I didn't know about this birthmark-"

*BANG*BAM*

Naruto looked up and saw Kisame and Fu out cold on the ground. Standing over them were two very pissed off ninja, Itachi and Torune.

Itachi grabbed Naruto by the throat and slammed him up against a tree "who gave you those pictures?" hissed the Uchiha and Torune had his poisonous insects inch closer to Naruto, urging the blonde to answer the question.

"I took the pictures-" Itachi applied some pressure to Naruto's throat making him gag as a silent warning to tell the truth, but Naruto was looking past Itachi's shoulder "Hey, those are mine!" Itachi and Torune spun around and their killer intent went through the roof when they saw their partners cramming the pictures into their pockets.

The two infuriated ninja forgot about Naruto for the moment in favor of beating the living daylights out of their partners.

Once the beating was over they a heard someone give them a wolf whistle. They turned and saw Naruto smirking at them "that was the hottest thing I've ever seen"

"a clone? But I didn't sense any chakra. When did he make you?" asked Torune

The clone shrugged "boss made me when he sensed you guys coming"

Itachi raised an eyebrow "he sensed us coming?"

"just because he walked like a deadlast and squawked like a deadlast, doesn't mean he was a deadlast. Deceit, after all, is a ninja's greatest weapon, right? Wait, you guys know this concept better than anyone, especially with what really happened _before_ the Uchiha massacre … what's the phrase I'm looking for … ah yes, coup da ta, and tell me Torune did that brainwashing really take effect or did the old man help you fight it"

The thought that crossed both their minds was (shit! He knows we're spies!)

The clone grinned "you two are the cutest spies, well the boss is safe now so I better go"

*poof*

Itachi and Torune looked at each other and then at their bloody and bruised partners.

"I'll erase their memories with my sharingan, but we should think of a believable story" said as he started to erase Kisame and Fu's memories.

Torune started gathering all of the pictures "we could say we did find Naruto, but he tapped into the nine tails power and released a blast of power and got away ... my insects could protect me"

Itachi nodded as he finished destroying Kisame and Fu's memories "Susanoo could protect me, but Kisame and Fu don't have protection which why they would get so badly injured ... do you have all of those pictures?" Torune nodded "good, lets burn them"

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on the border between Fire and Wind was our favorite blonde.

"I may not be a seal master, but I learned enough from Jiji's library to make a teleport seal" Naruto became sad at the thought of his beloved grandfather figure who only recently passed away during the Sand and Sound invasion. Naruto shook his head "No time for moping, I should get moving" he took out some ink from the supply scroll and made a storage seal on his wrist and put the scroll into it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya slipped back into Konoha with a smile on his face "I can't wait, I can finally get start training Naruto" he slipped into the hokage's office "hey Tsunade, is Naruto ready to start- ... Tsunade why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"he's gone, Jiraiya, he's gone" wailed Tsunade as tears streamed down her face.

"who's gone? Tsunade calm down and tell me what happened."

The blonde took a deep breath to steady herself "When I got back I went to heal Sasuke and Rock Lee like I promised, but while I was gone the council set up Naruto. They found a loophole and called a vote, 12 to 1, they all voted against me and banished my baby" Tsunade started crying again.

"What! Those fucking bastards! ... Oh no that means his name was removed from the Toad contract! Gamabunta isn't going to be happy! Tsunade, it's ok, don't cry, I will find him, ok. So don't worry" with that Jiraiya left to find Naruto ... hopefully before someone else does.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto traveled until he came to a swamp half way between Leaf and Sand. He stopped on a boulder and pulled out the green scroll labeled 'Supplies' from the seal on his wrist. He unsealed some food from the scroll and ate it.

"I can't be found again ... hell, it was only luck I got away from Itachi and the others" he said while eating. He removed the scroll and took out a long sleeved black muscle shirt, pair of dark brown steel toed combat boots, a pair of dark brown gloves and a pair of dark brown cargo pants. He put the scroll away and put on the clothes. He took off Tsunade's necklace and wrapped it around his wrist and hid it with the cuff of the glove. Then he burned his old clothes and dumped the ashes into the water.

"who are you and what are you doing in my swamp, boy?"

Naruto spun around and came face to face with a sexy full figured woman with long black hair and deep tanned skin wearing a short red dress "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone lived here. I'll just leave-"

The woman saw the ashes in the water and screamed "HOW DARE YOU THROW THINGS INTO MY SWAMP! THIS PLACE IS DELICATE! ONE WRONG MOVE COULD DESTROY A POTION!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow (Potion? This woman is a little crazy and why didn't I sense her? Well, crazy or not I should make it up to her.) "please calm down. I honestly didn't know anyone lived here. Is there something I can do for you to make it up to you?"

The woman considered Naruto's offer and nodded "there is something you can do, follow me."

Naruto followed the woman to a run down cottage and they went inside. The place was even creepier inside. There were shelves filled with things like skulls, shrunken heads and bottles that contained organs, teeth, animal parts, and a dead baby.

The woman pulled out some paper and started writing "you will go to each of these places and find the items listed and don't try to mix things up, scales from one place or species are not the same as another and take this" she gave him a video camera "you'll need it to get the item 'pics' which is Yaoi footage, but I wrote it as 'pics' so no will think you're a pervert. You have three months per place"

She gave Naruto the papers "oooook, that would be considered inappropriate for any other eleven year old, but I'm not a normal 11 year old ... no problem I'll find them, you have my word"

"that's good, how about we shake on it" Naruto shook her hand and twitched when he felt a spark of static. He didn't see the woman smirk at that.

He looked through the papers "I don't know where these places are, how do I get there?"

"like this" she snapped her fingers and a white spiraling vortex opened up. Naruto screamed as he was sucked up into the vortex and sent hurtling to some unknown destination.


	2. A Ninja in Middle Earth

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Last Time:**

He looked through the papers "I don't know where these places are, how do I get there?"

"like this" she snapped her fingers and a white spiraling vortex opened up. Naruto screamed as he was sucked up into the vortex and sent hurtling to some unknown destination.

XXXXXXXXXX

The portal opened up and Naruto smashed painfully into the hard ground. He tried desperately to pick himself up get to the vortex, but it closed before he could get there.

"fuck, didn't see that coming ... I guess I have no choice, I better get started" he made a quick fire since it was almost night.

Naruto looked at the papers in the fire light and noticed a notation that wasn't there before:

* * *

><p>ok boy, place any of the items on the papers and they will be transported back to me. Once you've completed getting all the items the vortex will reappear and take you to the next place, but I gave you something else too. Something that will make sure you keep your word, a curse. Look at your right hand and you'll see a black mark in the shape of a spider. As your dead line for gathering items comes closer, you will see the spider move up your arm, if it reaches your heart your time runs out and the curse will kill you.<p>

* * *

><p>AC: the storage seal is on Naruto's right wrist and the curse mark is on his right hand and Tsunade's necklace is wrapped around his left wrist\

Narutoi ripped off his glove and saw a black spider mark on his hand "dammit, well I better get moving ... what do I have to get?"

**List**

* * *

><p>Destination 1: Middle-Earth<p>

Items:

1 warg – dead

1 nazgol – dead

rope made from elves

giant spider thread

pics

* * *

><p>"great, I have no idea what these things are, it's nighttime and – what the hell happened to my face!?" Naruto caught a glimpse of his reflection in a puddle of water and did a double take. His whisker marks were gone, he had silver streaks in his hair and he was taller.<p>

"could something have happened when I was sent here-" he was cut off by a child's scream for help "fuck it, I'll worry later"

Naruto ran in the direction of the scream and saw two kids, a 7-8 year old girl and a boy about his age, on a horse and they were being attacked by two savage looking men. Naruto charged forward and sent a kunai flying. The kunai pierced the savage man's neck killing him instantly. The second savage man gave an enraged yell at seeing his comrade die and ran at Naruto with an axe. The man swung the axe trying to cleave Naruto in half, but the ninja jumped over the swing and kicked the man. The kick was so hard he went flying into a tree and was knocked out cold.

" are you two alright? wait, you shouldn't travel in the dark" said Naruto

"we don't have time to stop we have to hurry" said the boy.

Naruto sighed and nodded "Fine then, tell me where you're going and I'll help you get there" the ninja jumped onto the horse and took the reins.

"we're going to Edoras" said the girl as she pointed the way.

Naruto nodded and steered the horse in that direction. He noticed his clothes were completely different from theirs so he did a quick henge to change his appearance so he didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Thankfully it was too dark and by this time the two kids were too tired to notice his change of attire.

After traveling for a few hours they came to a village with a castle. Naruto saw a valley littered with pretty white flowers and two men standing in it. One man in fancy clothes and the other wore all white and held a white staff. He helped the little girl down and tried to help the boy, but the boy slapped his hand away and got off by himself. The boy went over to the man dressed in fancy clothes and started talking to him.

The girl shook her head "please don't take anything my brother does personally. He's just worried about Mama. I'm Freda and my brother is Eothain, who are you?"

Naruto smiled "my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

Freda giggled "that's a weird name"

Naruto chuckled "yes it is, come on, let's go inside"

XXXXXXXXXX

The man in fancy clothes was King Theoden and the man in white robes was called Gandalf. There was also a man named Aragorn, an elf named Legolas and a dwarf named Gimli. Naruto sat next to Freda in the fresh clothes the woman named Eowyn gave them and ate the food they were given as he listened to the other people speak.

"you must ride out and meet him. Draw him away from your women and children" said Gandalf to the king

"I know what you want me to do, but I won't risk open war on my people" said the bonehead- I mean king.

Naruto frowned as he sipped on the soup (I think I get what's going on, but how should I help? I know, I'll send a bunch of Shadow Clones to these places like Mordor, Gondor, Isenguard and while my clones are helping fight this Saruman and Sauron I'll have them look for these items ... but first some clones should scout up ahead on the way to this Helm's Deep)

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade almost jumped out of her seat when Jiraiya came through the window "where is he? Did you find him? Is he alright? Come on tell me dammit!" she grabbed the toad sage by the collar and started shaking him violently.

"I *shake* would *shake* if *shake* you *shake* stopped sha-*shake*-king me" Tsunade let go of him "Tsunade I need you to listen to everything I say first before you start to worry, ok?" the fifth hokage nodded and sat down "I followed Naruto's trail for a few miles and found this in a clearing" he pulled out a scrap of orange fabric that had blood on it and a scrap of black fabric that had a piece of a red cloud.

Tsunade paled "the Akatsuki have my grandson"

Jiraiya shook his head "no I already checked with Itachi. The Akatsuki don't have Naruto. Itachi said he and his partner confronted Naruto, but he got away"

The hokage was so relieved "is he ok? How did he get away?"

The toad sage blinked "errr I'm not sure, Itachi was a little vague about how he slipped past them, but he says Naruto was fine. When he told me that I expanded my search and I did find his trail again, but I followed it to a swamp and lost it"

"you lost him" said Tsunade in a frighteningly sweet tone.

Jiraiya broke out in a cold sweat "don't worry I have my entire network out looking for him, but what do we do when we find him? Is there a way to reverse the banishment?"

Tsunade frowned "the only way is to have everyone agree that it should be reversed"

Jiraiya sighed "then there's really only one option ... we have to tell them about Naruto's heritage"

Tsunade almost looked scared "but what if they force him into some breeding program a-and if he finds out that I'm his grandma and I wasn't there for him h-he'll hate me"

"I doubt he will when you tell him the truth, that an anbu came and told us that he died after the sealing. If it wasn't for our chance meeting during the exams we'd still believe he was dead. Besides you're the hokage now, they can't force him to breed with you watching him"

Tsunade nodded "you're right ... it will be the first time I told anyone" *knock*knock* "come in"

XXXXXXXXXX

"why have you summoned us here, hokage-sama?" asked a civilian council member.

"I want to tell you all who it was you banished. You banished the child of Minato Namkaze and Kushina Uzumaki" said Tsunade who smirked at the pale frightened faces of the council members.

"Hokage-sama, you must be joking Naruto was just a demon not someone important" said a worried Hyuga clan head.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! You are wrong, Naruto is his child and it gets more interesting ... years ago I fell in love with a young man named Dan Sarutobi, but as you all now Dan was killed. What I never told anyone is that a week after Dan's death I found out that I was pregnant. Jiraiya helped me and I gave birth to a boy, but I knew I couldn't care for him properly cause I was a child myself, so Jiraiya gave him to a nearby orphanage ... my son's name was Minato. That's right, Naruto is my grandson"

The entire council froze, they banished the last Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze and that person is related to all five hokages. They fucked up big time!

XXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto found out where this Helm's Deep was he sent six clones to scout ahead.

Clone A looked over a cliff and saw and weird deformed pointy eared green thing sitting on a huge hyena/dog like creature. Clone B saw more of these creatures a few peaks over.

Clone A frowned "this is bad, it looks like they're going to ambush the people traveling to Helm's Deep"

The clones slipped down from the peak and quietly snuck behind the green thing and killed it, but the creature it was riding lashed out with it's long sharp claws and dispelled one clone.

XXXXXXXXXX

(an ambush! this is bad, I should go help) Naruto tried to slip into the forest, but he was caught by Aragorn.

"you shouldn't go off by yourself" he said

Naruto quickly racked his brains for a way out and he got an idea "but I really need to go sir, you see she guilted me into eating her cooking"Naruto held his stomach with one hand as he pointed at Eowyn who was trying to get people to eat her soup.

Aragorn cringed "your a brave boy, go on, but don't go to far or take to long" Naruto nodded and darted into the trees where he made a shadow clone and switched places with it before heading out to take care of the enemy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto reached the battle and saw half of the creatures were dead, but only one clone was left. He paired up with the clone and created a spiraling ball "Rasengan" he slammed the ball into the nearest creature killing it and the three behind it instantly.

Naruto ducked an arrow and made ten more clones. He just barely dodged a set of claws before stabbing the huge furry creature in the throat. It took an hour to finish them off.

The blonde ninja saw that one green thing was still barely alive and he grabbed him "I have a question, what are you?"

"an orc" hissed a perplexed half dead orc

"oooh and what's this?" the blonde pointed at the hyena/dog.

"a warg ..." the orc died

Naruto gave each creature a proper burial except one warg. Yes, they were going to attack innocent people, but that doesn't mean they should be left to rot.

He grinned "yes a warg, just what I need" he took out the papers and pressed them against the warg's fur. The warg instantly disappeared that item was crossed off the list. He sent the remaining clones to continue scouting up ahead.

"I may as well wait until the party comes closer ... guess I'll take this chance to see what's going on with fluffy" he crossed his legs and slipped into a meditative state.

**Naruto's Mind**

"well that was a lot easier than last time ... hey Fox" he was met with silence as he navigated the sewer. When he made it to the cage doors he saw a weird light. The light came closer and landed in front of Naruto. The blonde hesitated a moment before picking it up, but once he held it in his hands a flurry of memories flooded his mind.

A man named Madara Uchiha forcing him to look into his eyes ...

Waking up in a cage and not knowing why he was there ...

Being dragged into another cage ...

And the red eye again ...

Naruto felt bad for Kyuubi. He had no clue he had a life like that, but if these were fluffy's memories, where was Kyuubi?

He heard something snap and the cage door opened with a strong gust of wind, which threw Naruto out of his mind.

**Outside Naruto's Mind**

Naruto jerked awake "whoa, what was that?!" He felt something soft touch his hand and glance down. It was a little red fox and his energy was familiar ... it was Kyuubi!

"ummm Kyuubi?" he said as he picked up the fox, but there only response he got was a few excited yips and a wagging tail making the blonde chuckle "ok I never thought I would call you cute until now. How about I call you Kyu" the fluffy fox yipped happily "you like that huh, then Kyu it is ... what's wrong Kyu?"

The fox growled at Naruto's shoulder and pawed at the fabric. Naruto pulled his shirt collar down a little and saw the spider mark perched on his collarbone. Naruto paled, he hasn't even been there for a week let alone three months, should it be that far already? Did that witch lie about the deadline?


	3. Unseen Assistance

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
>(Demon  summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Last Time:**

The fox growled at Naruto's shoulder and pawed at the fabric. Naruto pulled his shirt collar down a little and saw the spider mark perched on his collarbone. Naruto paled, he hasn't even been there for a week let alone three months, should it be that far already? Did that witch lie about the deadline?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's moment of dread was broken when he sensed many people heading towards him and quickly got ready to swap places with his clone. His clone broke away for a second and headed to Naruto. He dispelled his clone and slipped back into the crowd with Kyu on his shoulder.

"hi Naruto" the ninja turned and saw Freda coming over to him "who's this little guy? He's cute" squealed the girl as Kyu yipped and licked her hand.

"his name is Kyu" said Naruto

"hi Kyu"

Naruto could see that Freda seemed sad about something "something wrong Freda?"

"they say a war is coming and everyone will have to fight ... even my brother"

Naruto frowned then grinned "don't worry, I'll watch out for your brother"

Freda smiled "thank you Naruto ... there's Helm's Deep ... and Mama!" Freda and her brother ran into the stone castle and hugged their mother.

Naruto smiled at the family, but then became worried about the spider mark "I want to help, but how much time do I have left?" Kyu yipped and Naruto chuckled "you're right, I shouldn't worry, I have clones in Gondor, Isenguard and Mordor so hopefully we can find everything and help"

XXXXXXXXXX

"SHIT! THAT'S A LOT OF ORCS!" yelled one of the 10 clones that were in Isenguard.

"yeah, but what should we do to warn the people of Rohan? It would look a little weird if we contacted them from here" pondered another clone.

"the clones in Gondor should do it" said another clone

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep in a hidden cave near Gondor ...

"Saruman is attacking Rohan. Theoden and his people fled to Helm's Deep" said one of two men looking over a map

Naruto's clones snuck into the keep for messenger birds and wrote out a warning. They added info that the clones in Isenguard had and sent the bird.

XXXXXXXXXX

Legolas looked down and saw a small fox was playing in his rope "now let go, that isn't for you"

Aragorn chuckled "he's only playing, just give the little guy a piece"

The elf cut off a small piece of rope and tossed it to the fox who happily batted it around the room "at least someone is having fun ... are you sure about the army headed here?"

The ranger nodded as he watched the fox skid across the floor "yes, the messenger bird from Gondor says there's an army of ten thousand coming from Isenguard and headed our way. They'll be here by tomorrow night"

"ten thousand, how can we fight that many orcs?"

"I don't know, but we have to try" neither man or elf noticed the fox disappear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyu ran up to top of the cliffs surrounding Helm's Deep and found Naruto up there making seals along the ridge.

Naruto smiled when Kyu hopped onto his shoulder "Hey Kyu, what do you have there?" he took the piece of rope "... is this ..." he took the papers out of his storage seal and dropped the rope onto them, the rope disappeared "you clever fox!" he exclaimed as he scratched Kyu beihd the ear making the fox purr loudly.

"only three items left and I sent warnings to as many places I could find and I'm almost done setting up a series of traps that should help the people in Helm's Deep defeat this army ... what else should I do? ... hmm I could pick off some orcs that are coming here and sabotage their equipment!" he made 50 more clones "pick an orc and switch places with him so you can mess with their stuff when you get close enough" the clones nodded and left.

Naruto smiled "this is going pretty well and I think I know who to videotape for pics- hey get out of my ink!" Kyu yipped and bounded away leaving paw prints behind making the blonde chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXX

One clone looked on in shock "dude is that a walking tree?"

"yes, yes it is and a pretty pissed off one to ... whoa he's calling more! And they're attacking Isenguard!" said a clone

Another clone nodded "serves that white wizard right, look at him cowering up there. Lets mess with him" two clones left to sneak into the tower.

The clone sitting in a wall winced as one walking tree swung a club and swatted an orc"the boss better not mess with nature again ... are those hobbits in that tree?"

A clone jumped up for a look "hey yeah, they look similar to the two hobbits, Frodo and Sam, the Gondor group spotted"

XXXXXXXXXX

"NAZGOL" some guy screamed and people started running away ... well, most people ...

The ten clones yelled "NAZGOL?! KICKASS!" and they charged the big flying dragon horse thing. One clone managed to throw the Nazgol's rider off, but ... "Wait, how the fuck do you fly this thing?!"

One of the clones on the ground said "you don't have to fly it, just crash it!"

"here goes nothing!" the clone yanked the reins and sent itself and the beast into a building. The clone was dispelled and the final nine clones sealed the nazgol's dead body away into a piece of paper without anyone seeing before leaving.

"ok you take this to the boss and the rest of us will head to Minas Tirith" with that the clones took off, 8 continued looking for the items and one went to deliver the nazgol to Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn looked out at the army of orcs (I hope we can survive this even with the extra enforcements from the elves this won't be easy) he thought as the sky darken and it started to rain. The battle began ... the orcs charged and fired arrows ... and their aim was really off.

Legolas blinked as he saw the arrows miss completely "what are they doing? It's like they think the castle is over a few yards"

Aragorn saw an arrow come towards him, but it changed course ten feet from the wall "they aren't doing it deliberately. Something is messing with their arrows, like there's a barrier of some sort"

*boom* several large boulders from the top of the cliff rolled down the mountain side crushing many orcs in their path, but the orc army continued to advance. They brought out ladders and started climbing up, but half way up the ladders snapped and collapsed on the orcs.

*BOOM* Aragorn and many others looked on in shock as a massive mushroom cloud rose from the center of the orc army. The explosion left hundreds of orcs dead and even more wounded. The battle continued this way until the remaining orcs fled ... into a forest that wasn't there before ... they were all killed.

As the king boasted about his success Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Haldir went down to explore the grounds.

"something wasn't right about that battle" said the ranger as he looked through the rubble.

"I know what you mean, it's like they were being tricked" said Haldir

Aragorn nodded "yeah, they were sabotaged ... look, these ladders were cut so they would snap"

Gimli yelled over to them "I found some writing on these boulders"

They went over to check it out "this isn't elvish, I've never seen it before" said Legolas as he analyzed the script.

"me neither, maybe Gandalf will know something" suggested Haldir and everyone agreed. When Galdalf arrived with Eomer and his men in tow Aragorn took him aside a explained what happened only hours earlier.

"we found this after the fight" said the ranger as he showed the wizard the marks.

Gandalf examined "this writing seems to have some sort of power in it ... I've never seen it before, it's almost otherworldly ..." (I hope she didn't get her hands on another poor soul)

Aragorn saw a strange look cross Gandalf's face "is something wrong Gandalf?"

The white wizard shook his head "no nothing-"

King Theoden rode up to them on his horse "we are heading to Isenguard to get that wizard Saruman, care to join us"

Gandalf nodded and was about to go and get his horse when he saw something under a different boulder. It was a paw print from a small fox made with the same ink that the markings were made of. He thought it was odd, but ignored it for now and went to get Shadowfax. They made it to Isenguard swiftly and were surprised to see everything flooded with Merry and Pippin smoking and relaxing.

Gandalf looked up at the tower "Saruman, it's over, come out and we'll talk"

*creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak* the door to the tower slowly opened by an unseen force and Gandalf with several others dismounted and went in ... and there tied to the ceiling was Saruman and Grima Wormtonuge.

Aragorn blinked "you don't see that everyday" he said as the two struggled against their bindings. The prisoners were taken down and escorted to Helm's Deep where they were tossed into a cell.

XXXXXXXXXX

"should we follow them?" asked a clone as they watched Frodo, Sam and Gollum.

Another clone nodded "lets split up, the five of you should follow the hobbits and the five of us will scout ahead" the clones agreed and separated.

The group of clones that continued on until they came to a cave. They navigated the tunnels and found that when you got deeper inside the floor and walls became sticky. They were covered with spider webs!

A clone whispered "is this the thread the boss needs?"

Another clone shrugged "don't know, we have to get the spider that made the webs to know for sure"

"oh, I know" a clone jumped into a net of spider webs suspended above the ground and started thrashing. They waited and watched for a few minutes until one clone tapped the others on their shoulders to get their attention. When the others turned they saw the clone staring at the ceiling with a mix of awe and horror ... they all looked up and saw a gigantic spider!

The spider pierced the wriggling clone with a needle like protrusion on its thorax and wrapped the clone up in silk. It never noticed the four clones until they hopped onto its back and began stabbing the spider, but by then it was too late.

After killing the massive arachnid the trapped clone dispelled and the others collected the webs before sealing them away.

"ok, we'll head back to the other group while you take this to the boss" the clones seprated once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, who was now in his regular ninja clothes that he wore when he first came here, could hear and see the celebration going on inside Helm's Deep as he and Kyu waited on a window sill for his clone to arrive "this is great, I technically have everything, I just need to wait" he looked into the window and saw Legolas having a drinking contest with Gimli "with any luck a little alcohol will do the trick for the pics"

A clone jumped onto the wall next to Naruto "one nazgol as requested boss" he handed Naruto the piece of paper and dispelled. The blonde ninja unsealed the witch papers and then the nazgol. Once the nazgol vanished he saw 'nazgol' get crossed off the list.

Naruto heard Kyu yip at something going on inside ''what is it Kyu?" he looked through the window and saw that Legolas won the contest and Aragorn was helping him back to his room "I'm glad I added that something extra to his drink"

He put away the witch papers and unsealed his video camera and followed the pair.

They stumbled into the elf's room and Naruto cracked the window so he could hear "I love you Aragorn" slurred the elf

The ninja was sure he saw hope flash in the ranger's eyes before chuckling and saying "you definitely had too much"

Legolas shook his head defiantly "no I didn't" he pulled Aragorn into a kiss that became more heated as each second past. The ranger pinned the elf to the wall and started removing any clothes that prevented him from touching the elf's skin.

"ohhh Aragorn" moaned the elf as the ranger nibbled at his ear and played with his balls "Aragorn ahhh not there" yelped as a hot mouth latched onto his nipple.

"but you seem to like this" he said before continuing sucking and teasing each erect bud as one hand stroked the blonde elf's weeping cock. Legolas's eyes rolled back as he came covering Aragorn's hand with cum "lets move somewhere more comfortable" and they moved to the bed.

Naruto caught everything ...

every moan ...

every gasp ...

the look of pure ecstasy on Legolas's face as Aragorn thrust into him ...

the two cumming together and curling up to sleep ...

Naruto turned the camera off and jumped away with a blush on his face "I hope this doesn't make a pervert"

"no young man, it doesn't" Naruto spun around and saw Gandalf holding Kyu "you are doing what is necessary for you to survive, are you not?" Kyu hopped down and trotted over to Naruto.

"I don't know what you mean Gandalf" the ninja smiled and hid the camcorder behind his back.

Gandalf chuckled "is that a camera? It has been many years since I've seen one ... sadly I fear it maybe under the same circumstances. How far has your spider advanced?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed to the spot on his chest "only an inch from my heart"

The wizard frowned "the person I met years ago told me of a witch who enslaves people with a curse. She forces them to collect items, but the deadline is false and the list itself is designed to kill you because each item on its own would easily take up the all time you have. He passed and his soul was taken by the spider mark on his chest. What items do you have left?"

"thanks to a technique from my world I've been able to collect everything, but I'm just waiting for it to arrive ... his soul was taken?" he asked as he placed the camera on the papers and it disappeared and reappeared with a blank tape. He put the camera back in his storage seal.

Gandalf gave a relieved sigh before turning serious "yes, and you must be careful and always pay close attention to your mark" Naruto's clone jumped and gave the blonde the slip of paper and unsealed the thread.

The ninja was about to place the webs on the papers, but he hesitated "I have some time, I could stay and help"

Gandalf smiled "this curse is too unpredictable and dangerous to chance staying any longer, besides you've done more than enough"

Kyu yipped and jumped into the pocket of Naruto's brown cargo pants just as he dropped the webs on the papers ... the vortex appeared and dragged the two away

"take care young man ... I don't know who this witch is, but she better hope we never cross paths" vowed the wizard as prayed for the boy's saftey.

The next morning Gandalf tried to convince the king to help Gondor.

"Gondor never helped us so why help them? I'll only do it if they light their beacons"

"your magesty, the beacons of Gondor are lit"

"WHAT? Fine we'll go" the king sulked.

Gandalf chuckled and wondered if that technique the boy used helped them again where ever he may be ...


	4. Ninja and the Avatar

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
>(Demon  summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Last Time:**

Gandalf chuckled and wondered if that technique the boy used helped them again where ever he may be ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat at her desk staring out her window. It's been two weeks since Naruto's banishment and still the banishment hasn't been lifted. Why? It has nothing to do with the council members, they all want him back and approved lifting the banishment, but the vote has to be unanimous and one person said no.

It was Tsunade ...

She had a good reason. When she called a vote to reverse Naruto's banishment she saw greed in each of the council member's eyes, not one ounce of remorse, and she realized something ... she didn't want to drag Naruto back to the village that betrayed him without talking to him first. As long as she says no they can't force him back until he says he wants to come back.

The hokage smirked as she looked at a finished stack of papers "this is the one time I'll ever enjoy doing paperwork"

**Flashback**

"I doubt he will when you tell him the truth, that an anbu came and told us that he died after the sealing. If it wasn't for our chance meeting during the exams we'd still believe he was dead. Besides you're the hokage now, they can't force him to breed with you watching him"

Tsunade nodded "you're right ... it will be the first time I told anyone" *knock*knock* "come in"

Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Sasuke entered the office "hokage-sama is it true? Was Naruto banished last week?" asked the Nara

She nodded "yes ... it was put to a vote while I was healing Sasuke and Kakashi"

"but why? ... and who voted to banish him?" asked Sasuke

"everyone believed he was either too weak or a danger-"

"A DANGER?! he risked his life in the Chunin exams and they thought he was a danger, why?" yelled Choji.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya before turning back to the young ninja "what Iam about to tell you is an S class secret. You can not repeat what I say or you will be executed, understood?" they all nodded "what you were told about the attack 11 years ago is a lie ... the fourth hokage could not kill nine tails, he sealed it away into the one thing that could hold it ... an infant"

Shikamaru's eyes widened "but that isn't a good reason to banish him!" everuone now understood what she said and agreed ... this wasn't right.

The Hokage nodded with a smile "I'm glad to hear you say that and I know that that would make Naruto happy too ... but there is very little I can do to help him and to answer your earlier question Sasuke, I was the only one who wanted Naruto to stay"

Choji, Shikamaru and Shino were stunned that their fathers would do something like that to their friend.

Neji shook his head "hokage-sama isn't there something we can do? We could find him and stay with him until this blows over"

"not possible, most of you are genin or clan heirs and you, Neji, are bound by the bird cage seal. No one would allow any of you to go after him if it meant losing you "

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "why would anyone think that ... is someone after Naruto?"

Tsunade sighed "yes, a group known as the Akatsuki is after all the demon vessels ... they got pretty close already" she showed them the bloody scrapes of cloth.

The Hyuga paled "then he needs help! Jiraiya-sama can't you do something about my seal so I can at least leave the village?"

Jiraiya frowned "I'm not allowed to examine the seal for an active ninja in the Hyuga ... umm Tsunade, you're looking kind of scary"

The evil grin that stretched across the Hokage's face was unnerving, she turned to the young ninja "I think the ninja career is too stressful for you all, have any of you considered retiring?"

**Flashback over**

"with the seal off Neji, Sasuke's curse seal is contained and their retirement forms complete no one can stop them from helping to find Naruto ... Jiraiya seemed to like the idea of training them so they can help, maybe it's his way of getting a little revenge on the council" she looked out the window longingly "where are you my grandson?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The vortex opened and Naruto came flying out ...

*bang* he went flying into a boulder "ow, who put this rock here?" he grumbled as a dizzy Kyu fell out of his pocket and stumbled around.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto looked up and saw a group of people running towards him and a ... giant fluffy creature with six legs and horns.

Naruto nodded "yeah, I'm fine, who are you guys?"

Some kid with black hair grinned "I'm Aang, this is Katara" he pointed to a young woman with long black hair "this is Toph" he pointed to a blind girl "and this is Sokka" he points to a guy with a sword. The big fluffy creature licks the Aang's cheek "sorry, this big guy is Appa and that's Momo on his head ... so who are you and what happened? That hole in the sky popped open and you just flew out"

Sokka grinned "it was cool! ... except for the part where you slammed into the boulder ..."

The blonde ninja sweat dropped "I'm Naruto and the little ball of fur is Kyu" Kyu yipped at them and his tail wagged making Katara giggle "as for the portal, well ... I don't know how to explain that without sounding insane"

Aang smiled "it couldn't be that bad-" Aang reached out and touched Naruto's shoulder and they both fell unconscious.

"Aang!"

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

"whoa, what's going on?" asked Naruto

"I don't know all I did was touch you ... do you know where we are?" said Aang as they looked around the strange gigantic library with a koi pond in the middle of the lobby, large stain glass windows over looking a forest and vines hanging from the ceiling, walls and railings on each floor.

"ummm I think we're in my mind, but this isn't how it looked last time I was here"

**"you are correct young man"**

They turned to the voice and Aang grinned "Avatar Roku! Do you know why we're inside his mind?"

The past life shook his head **"I do not, however, I do feel a bond with you as if you are an avatar as well"**

Naruto blinked "what's an avatar?"

Aang frowned "you don't know?" Naruto shook his head "an avatar is a person who keeps balance and peace in the world and is the only person capable of bending all four elements. I'm the avatar now"

"wow, that's different from where I'm from and I never heard of an avatar before, you see ... that whole portal in the sky thing ... I'm actually not from this world"

Roku nodded **"that could explain it ... you could be the avatar for your world. Tell us, how did you come to this world?"**

The ninja frowned "that's a bit difficult to explain ..."

The former avatar understood **"would you let us see some of your memories?"**

A screen came down from the ceiling and started playing memories, but Naruto's eyes widened "wait you guys shouldn't go that far back!"

but it was too late ...

They started in Naruto's childhood ...

A particular bloody childhood ...

The avatars stared in horror ...they saw everything ... every beating, stabbing, insult, other acts of cruelty, betrayal, Kyubi, the banishment and the curse ...

"breathe you guys, ... that's right deeps breaths" instructed Naruto who could tell that Roku and Aang weren't used to such images.

Roku looked at Naruto **"you have been through a great deal, but you remain pure and strong ... yes, you are the avatar for your world. You should train along side Aang and learn what it means to be an avatar"**

"I will thank you" Roku disappeared into Aang "umm Aang, you ok?" the boy looked pale and sick.

Aang took a shaky breath "yeah ... I-I think so ... lets go, wait , I should tell you what's going on in this world first"

**Outside Naruto's Mind**

Naruto felt something sitting on his chest, when he opened his eyes that it was Kyu. The fox yipped happily and licked his face.

The ninja chuckled "I'm fine Kyu" he saw Aang's friends looking at him.

Katara smiled "Kyu really cares for you, he hasn't left your side for a second" Aang got up and was hugged by Katara.

Sokka crossed his arms "well, what happened?"

Aang grinned "Naruto is an avatar too!"

His friends gaped "WHAT?!"

The two avatars explained what happened, what Roku said and about his curse ... Aang of course left out any details of the ninja's past ...

Toph frowned "a witch's curse huh ... what do you have to get here?"

Naruto unsealed the papers and showed them:

* * *

><p>Destination 2: Fire Nation<p>

Items:

Fur from a flying bison

Fur from a winged lemur

pics

* * *

><p>Sokka grinned "that's two items right away! Appa here is a flying bison and Momo is a winged lemur, but what's 'pics'?"<p>

"a certain type of nature footage the witch wants" said Naruto. No one saw the light blush on Aang's face ... he saw the blonde's memories so he knew what 'pics' meant.

"well welcome to our little group, we'll help however we can" smiled Katara

Naruto gave a grateful smile "thank you and if you'd like I can show you somethings from my world. Aang told me about this invasion and the techniques I know will help and if this curse doesn't stop me I'll fight too"

So began another journey in a new world ...


End file.
